Tinkerbull
by swiggityswagkarkatsafag
Summary: A little Human!stuck Pb&J fluff I attempted to do. Had no plot when I started writing, that's why it sorta ends crappily. Rated T for language. I don't own Homestuck, that's all Andrew Hussie's man.


"Is he looking?"

"Fuck if I know. Like I give a shit."

"Karbro, come on. You said you'd all up an' help out a brother."

"Call me Karbro again and I'll rip out your stupid pierced tongue."

A scowl, something unfamiliar on the painted face, graced the Juggalo's lips as he looked down at his best friend. Rarely did he get annoyed, but come the fuck on. Here they were, about to execute the most perfectly un-thought out plan of all motherfuckin' time, and Karbro wanted to be a dick about it. Yeah, that's exactly what he was.

"Dick."

"At least I don't suck them."

Teeth grit. Karbro could be a huge douche. Not even a normal sized one. He was the biggest of them all, packed into that tiny little body. No motherfuckin' wonder why Terezi couldn't deal with it. The kid had no motherfuckin' soul. Just hate.

"Just motherfuckin' tell me if he looks, okay? Make a fuckin bird call or something."

"I'm not making a god damn bird call."

The plan is in motion. Straightening, the Juggalo stands his lanky body hella up from that uncomfortable bench he and Karbro were chillin' on, making sure to stretch and give Karbro a show.

"Why the fuck did you pierce your belly button? God, you're such a faggot."

"Hey Karbro, what did a motherfuckin'bundle of sticks ever do to you."

"Shut the hell up."

"Then practice your birdcalling."

A more comfortable dopey smile now was plastered on those painted lips of his as the clown casually strode toward a clusterfuck of tables in the center of the College Plaza. They were for lunch, but come on, who's awake for lunch anymore. He hella fuckin wasn't. It was college, man. Despite how unnaturally tall he was (Almost god damn 6'5" like what the hell was up with that, DNA) and the odd choices of attire and... jewelry he picked to grace his body, the Juggalo happened to blend in fairly well with the wind. No one noticed him. He was a ghost. Much like his target at the moment. Tavros Nitram. The little guy everyone knew, but no one really did. Much like the Juggalo, the kid blended in with society, doing what was expected of him, and nothing more. He was a sweet little kid who you couldn't hate. It was literally impossible. But, to most, he was also unmemorable. Average. But in Gamzee's eyes.. Tavros was everything but average. He was beautiful. Magical, even. And hella cute, might he add in. So quiet, gentle, polite... One time, Gamzee dropped his charcoal pencil while working on a piece, and Tavbro picked it up for him. They, like, almost touched motherfuckin' hands, man. It was a memory to definitely file in long term.

Fuck. There he was. The perfect little dude. With his stupid chocolate-colored mohawk.. and.. beautiful hazel eyes.. and... Ugh he was so motherfuckin' perfect. No. Focus. This mission wasn't to confess love for the cutie pa-tootie. It was to start the process in which to confess love to the cutie pa-tootie. Geez, get it together Gamzee. Tavros was sitting at a table, alone of course (that little cutie, ugh). The male's bag was behind him, which was why it was the perfect time to start this motherfuckin' perfect plan. And that plan consisted of one thing simply: to steal Tavros' bag. And the Juggalo, surprise surprise, was an expert on such the subject. Glancing back at Karbro, giving a thumbs up, the little male just rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to that stupid romance novel he was reading. It was now, or never.

"You actually fucking stole it."

"I told you I all up an' would Karbro, man keep up. And way to motherfuckin' watch out for your brother." The clown poked at the stupid book in Karbro's hand, the male growling at him to back the hell off.

"Now that you fucking have it, what are you going to do with it." Karbro grumbled, sticking his nose back in his book.

"I'm gonna do the thing, Karbro. I'm gonna do the thing."

See, the thing didn't really have a name. And it wasn't really anaction either. It was an actual thing. And the thing, to the clown, was called tinkerbull. It was a project in his art class they had to do, studying different mediums. He wasn't really all that good at sewing, but it came out.. okay, he guessed. He knew how much Tavros liked fairies.. and.. he was a Taurus.. The juggalo was almost positive that the male would motherfuckin' love it.

"I don't fucking see why you hadn't just put it in there without having to take the stupid bag."

"Karbro, come on. Motherfuckin' think about it. Tavros would all up an' hear me rummaging the fuck around in his bag. He'd think I was weird."

"Oh, and stealing his fucking bag and putting in a creepy ass puppet bull thing doesn't count as weird."

The motherfuckin' thing wouldn't go in. Why did Tavros have so much stuff in here, jegus. Like, who carried around a damn blanket. Tavros was motherfuckin' lucky that just made him even more adorable. He didn't want to just shove the fairy bull thing in, he wanted it to be perfect when Tavros found it.. Damn, he had to hurry.

"Class is about to start, fucknut. Tavros probably has somewhere to go. I say... 1 minute. Then your little crush is gonna notice that you hijacked his book bag."

"Shut up Karbro, you're gonna motherfuckin' jinx it."

There. Perfect. Well, okay, it was far from it. But at least it wasn't all smushed in the bag. "Should I add the note?" Karbro didn't reply, too busy with that stupid book. He added the note.

"You should probably put those stealth skills to better use."

The juggalo shrugs as he slumps down beside his best friend, linking his bony fingers together, resting his head in the hold.

"Your elbows are too bony."

Karbro doesn't bother moving, knowing both of you are content this way. Elbow poking the little dude's head as he read that stupid book. Equally lanky legs of the Juggalo's stretched out, crossed of course. Mismatching purple/black converse on his feet. Who had time for matching shoes. Not motherfuckin' him.

"Karbro.. look."

They didn't get it see Tavros open his present, they just sat back and watched the little guy walk on off. But the juggalo smiled anyways. Tavros was gonna love it. Just imagining a happy smile on those cute little lips.. a sparkle in those breathtaking eyes.. Just that thought was good enough for Gamzee. He didn't have to see him open it. He knew.

And the next day.. A familiar little white blog happened to be perched, shittily hidden, in Tavbro's lap while he waited for his next class to start.


End file.
